User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
Welcome to Memory Gamma! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. : ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :'Make your own User Page' and be contacted on this page, your talk page. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard Anakin Skyobiliviator! Re:Hello, sir Thanks for the info. He's been messaging me at Ghost Adventures Wiki and I figured he was up to no good. He hasn't done much at GAW other than leave comments on a few articles. Needless to say, we'll be keeping an eye on him.--Trip 04:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Message You need to go into System Messages through Special Pages. Modify "newmessageslink" to your liking. I believe when you receive a message on MG, the pop up should read "You have new subspace transmissions". Most of the modifications I made here are made through the System Messages. Let me know if you have anymore questions!--Trip 00:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks I'm sure it is ok. Any admin can modify MediaWiki as well as system messages to their liking to make their wiki more "unique". System messages on Battlefront wiki.--Trip 02:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Search (Fixed the entries - I'm usually good about that - sorry) To change the search box text, you need to modify tooltip-search from system messages.--Trip 00:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars VS Star Trek Wiki I wouldn't mind contributing. Is this going to be a fan fiction site (like here) or more article based or something completely different?--Trip 05:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Memory Alpha is the main Star Trek wiki.--Trip 05:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Not at all. Why do I feel that you used the phrase like how ships from Star Trek ''drop out of warp, lol. Thank you for that, I actually didn't know that (I've only seen the 3rd movie and the first in bits, the new versions). However, the solar systems in the Star Wars universe have many more habitable planets than the Star Trek universe (regretably) and they are slightly closer together, I would say ;) Imperium Guy 17:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Mono-terrain (I'm confused!!)? I get what you mean for Hyperspace in the Stargate universe is basically the way they travel, opening up rifts as short cuts. Hyperspace in the Star Trek universe in Slipstram Drive or Transwarp, so I would say you are right when you say that the speed is very fast, lol!! :D Imperium Guy 22:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, but once you get into the 26th Century, most of the Galaxy is either Federation (\V/), Romulan (V) and Klingon. Thats the time when ST ships rival SW ships in speed. In size, I'm not sure but the Enterprise-J of the 26th Century is 2.3 kn long!! :D Imperium Guy 22:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sweet!! (BTW, the Federation manages to create time travelling ships in the 29th Century!!) :D Imperium Guy 22:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) 700 meters longer, that is a lot. However, I don't think the Enterprise-J is a warship, it has more civillians than personnel. :D Imperium Guy 16:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC)